Documents have been subjected to tampering for various fraudulent purposes. Checks, other negotiable instruments, licenses, and forms of identification are examples. The ordinary check is a printed blank form on which specific information is added by the user, including the name of the payee and the monetary amount. This added specific information is typically the least permanent information on the paper. Tamperers have been able to lift, scrape, or otherwise remove and alter it.
The prior art includes mechanical check writing devices which emboss the monetary amount on a blank check, and which perforate the previously written name of the payee. The perforations made by these devices were of such size and so ragged that they probably could not be used today, when checks are largely processed and handled by automated equipment.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and means for imprinting tamper proof specific information on a document.